1. Technical Field
Implementations of streetlight systems relate to systems and methods for providing outdoor illumination typically to illuminate a street or road.
2. Background Art
Various types of streetlights are known in the art. Traditional street lights or street lamps are found along sides of roads for the sole purpose of illuminating the road below them. A standard streetlight structure is a light post that extends from the ground with an extended arm that overhangs a street with an overhead light that may include reflectors to direct the light toward the street. Streetlights are distinct from traffic lights, which serve an entirely different function than a streetlight and include light directed in a single horizontal direction rather than downward to light a street or horizontally in all directions.
Some streetlights turn on and off based on the input from a light sensor and others are configured to follow a preset timer for turning on and off.